wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ice Hound (Hybrid)
This page is for the Ice Hound Pet that is currently in the game. It is a hybrid between Colossus and Orthrus. Ice hound in live realm. Spell Block Ability Apparently, it can have the ability "Spell Block"- which gives X% defense to ALL. It is unknown whether this is from one of the parents or an ability just for the Hybrid. ErinEmeraldflame 04:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Wolfice's Pet Ice Hound? Frost Hound? One head? Two heads? — It would seem that, according to this thread (http://www.wizard101central.com/forums/showthread.php?t=70625) and other threads relevant to the Ice Hound, the Ice Hound is understood to be a mix between Orthrus and Colossus. Yes - the same model as heckhound, one head and all, but still a mix between Orthrus and Colossus. I almost wanted to revert the article too, from the last change, until I looked a little more closely. The two-headed Frost Hound, which looks more like Orthrus, was a promo hybrid and does not result from Orthrus and Colossus. At least according to the thread. I could be wrong or maybe the info it outdated, but if anything, there seems to be a misunderstanding between us editors about the two-headed ice dog versus the one-headed ice dog. If anyone with an Ice Hound/Frost Hound can shed some light on this, all the better then! Katherine Deathpants 22:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) There are actually two Ice Hounds, don't know about Frost Hound Hey, I know that there are actually two Ice Hounds. There is one that is a Hybrid between the pets mentioned here, and there was one that was dropped for 1 month after the pet system was first initiated. I temporarily deleted the non hybrid page because people kept posting Hybrid Pet information on it and deleting information. I don't know anything about Frost Hounds yet, but there is the possibility that they were the hybrid before they cancelled the Ice Hound drop and made it a Hybrid? ErinEmeraldflame 22:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm reading threads on W101 Central where people are saying that the Ice Hound (the one with 1 head that gives Ice Hound card) was there as a Hybrid, then replaced by the Frost Hound (2 heads and an Orthrus card). And then the Frost Hound got replaced by the Ice Hound once more. Of course I am unable to confirm if they're saying is actually true, and I was unaware of these events while playing the game (being a necromancer). Katherine Deathpants 22:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) We have confirmed for sure that the two Ice Hounds I mentioned are completely valid. I am very careful about forum threads as there are often more rumors posted than actual proof. And a lot of people don't understand the huge difference between Test Realm and Live Realm. But, maybe Kingsisle replaced the Icehound Hybrid with Frost Hound (after retiring the Ice Hound Drop). Maybe the Ice Hound Hybrid is still possible, but is a really rare Hybrid possibility that can happen from the same hatching as the other two crosses. Maybe Frost Hound is bogus entirely, or maybe its actually from the test realm. I'm really glad that you're being careful about this information and posting it on the talk page instead of making new pages. :) This is always a big issue for the wiki whenever anything new is released, we get a lot of postings that are more rumor than fact. I think I had to delete at least three pet pages that were never released to the live realm. Feel free to keep paying attention for something real, and then encourage the person with the real information to post on the wiki! Thanks again, ErinEmeraldflame 23:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The ice hound is made from a orthrus pet and a collosus pet. One of them is yes, as was stated in the previously exhaustive discussion. The other is absolutely not. ErinEmeraldflame 01:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Just Hatched Ice Hound I just Hatched with an Orthrus and a Colossus on the Live Realm and received a one-headed Ice Hound. So, the Ice Hound Hatch is currently in. 22:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Miguel Wildthorn Thanks Miguel! By the way, can I hatch with you? It's for...research... >_> (Write to me on my talk page.) Katherine Deathpants 00:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Restoring First-Generation Ice Hound Since the frenzy about the Ice Hound Hybrid has calmed down, I am restoring the First Generation Ice Hound page as Ice Hound (Retired) in the hopes that it does continue to get vandalized with Hybrid pet information. ErinEmeraldflame 22:50, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Screenshot of Ice Hound's default attributes A cool trick I learned the other day was that you can determine what are the default attributes for any pet, regardless of the pet's manifested attributes, through the equip menu. You can look for any pet's default attributes this way. I found someone with an Ice Hound, and took a screenshot: Given this, I am editing the Ice Hound page to reflect these findings. Katherine Deathpants 22:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Ice Hounds Don't forget that there are more than one Ice Hound Pet, the dropped version and the hatched version, both of which have different attributes. (And hatched pets can have variable attributes depending on the parents). In fact, the confirmed Hatch data posted above on this page (and other places I've seen) has the same stats as normal level 48 school pets (250-250-100-200-250), which makes sense since most hybrids have stats within the range of the parents' stats. (either end or halfway inbetween). In fact, the 215-250-250-240-250 is confirmed as the dropped pets stats, so I have been wondering if the true hybrid actually even has those stats? This pet has been through so many iterations, its been crazy :) ErinEmeraldflame 16:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry I forgot to sign my post -- I'm aware that the dropped and the hybrid Ice Hound are different. Maybe the guy I saw had the Ice Hound (Retired) pet. (I wanted to ask him but he was gone.) So to determine this, that Miguel Wildthorn would be able to help us. If he hovers over a pet and looks at the stats of his equipped Ice Hound, it will show the default attributes of hybrid Ice Hound. :I've come to understand that the attributes of hatched pets are variable, like you said, but also figured out that attributes in the equipped mouse-over are different from the actual variable attributes of the hatched pet, and reflect the designated attributes of the pet as a species. (Does that make sense?) :If the default stats (inherent to its species, or all Ice Hounds) are different, then...I should go chase that one guy down. Lol. I'm also looking to get an Ice Hound hybrid myself, so I will post its default attributes here as soon as I get it. Katherine Deathpants 22:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Today, I saw about 3 more people with Ice Hounds. I asked the owners if said pets were hybrids, and they said yes. The mouseover showed the same stats for all of the Ice Hounds, which seems to support my theory. What are the alternate stats for - for the Ice Hound that gives an Orthrus card? (So far I haven't seen one yet, but I will keep looking.) Katherine Deathpants 05:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Orthrus Ice Hound stats? I don't know. I have confirmed with people I know that they have seen them, but the discussion on Central is that Kingsisle changed the Ice Hound to Orthrus for a time, but then changed it back after people complained. Meaning that this pet has gone through three iterations over four incarnations (dropped, hatched ice hound, hatched with orthrus card, hatched ice hound again) And who knows how many people have 3rd or fourth gen ice hounds :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Seeing a pattern here Over the last week I've hung around the pet hatchery and talked to people with Ice Hounds, asking them how they got one. All the Ice Hounds had the same default attributes and the same Ice Hound card, and all of the people said they got their Ice Hounds either through another Ice Hound or through mixing Ice Colossus and Orthrus. (I still have not seen any Ice Hounds with Orthrus cards; maybe that is just the Frost Hound, which gives an Orthrus card?) Given how rare Ice Hound (Retired) is, I think it is highly likely that the stats shown in the screenshot I posted to the right are the real stats for Ice Hound (Hybrid). The same stats as the retired one? Yeah! I'm supposing that Shadow's stats (the Ice Hound in the screenshot above us) are being used for the article page, and if that's right, I think it is being used incorrectly, since Shadow's attributes are not the default attributes, but the attributes it has noticeably gotten through at least a few hatchings. (More evidence would be the nearly perfect talents, and the low pedigree.) Katherine Deathpants 02:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree that the stats obviously apply to the hybrids :) The first Ice Hound page we had was posted based on a dropped ice hound (according to the source), and the person just got really lucky on the first training run with talents :) (Like my first pet to epic, all awesome talents). I anticipate that the Retired one will probably almost never have its stats updated :) But again, I agree that the stats work for the hybrid :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Counter to my original assumption, I haven't seen any Ice Hounds whatsoever with the Orthrus card at baby. I read it in a forum somewhere a while back, but since I haven't seen it in-game, it may just be a mix-up with the Frost Hound which gives a card at baby. Unless anybody finds an Ice Hound hybrid with Orthrus at baby, I'm just going to remove that bit. (I also assumed that the Mysterious Egg was meant for the Ice Hound with Orthrus, but that was wrong too, since I recently hatched an Ice Hound with Ice Hound card and the egg was Mysterious Egg. Which is why I changed that a while ago.) Sorry for that. Katherine Deathpants 04:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) --- Well on second thought, gee I don't know, I just haven't seen it personally so I'll wait until someone who has one fills it in. Oh and Miguel's Ice Hound had the same stats as that picture I posted above, and I hatched an Ice Hound from him and it had the same stats too. I really think those split attributes should be removed, can't wait to see the day when I see just one 250 and not 250/250. Unless there's something I'm missing here, like why they're like that? Katherine Deathpants 05:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Help please... Ok I'm new to Wizard101 and I just got my account yesterday. How do you pair two pets together to get an egg? -- 03:30, May 12, 2012 (UTC)BlytheColorStar13